


Eye-Fucking

by GreenQueen86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jared, Conventions, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen86/pseuds/GreenQueen86
Summary: Jensen and Jared do have some time to kill between the panel and the photo ops and Jared did that "thing" on stage again, so Jensen can't wait to be alone with him!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	Eye-Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first ficlet/story ever and it was inspired by 1 gif I saw on twitter. Jensen and Jared were eye-fucking again during a panel. Shamelessly. So I just had to let them fuck for real backstage.  
> Sweet and short.
> 
> I am really looking forward to your feedback <3
> 
> Thanks to flyy0ufools for being one of my betas and helping me to edit it!  
> Thanks to lullys as well for your feedback.

*********************************************************

There, he is doing it again. Jensen’s looking at Jared. No, let's be honest. He is staring. And so is the entire audience. It didn't take too long after they started to do their first panels at cons. There is something about Jared he can't put into words. 

Jared changes when he is on stage. He radiates even more than he usually does. He becomes so enthusiastic, talking about the show, answering the fans’ questions. He laughs a whole lot and that is something Jensen always found very sexy about Jared. So it just happened. Jared tells a funny story and Jensen just can't take his eyes off of him.

He didn't notice until someone showed him a video on Youtube. He didn't care. 

Seeing Jared like that, playing with his hair, cheeks flushed from all the excitement (and alcohol sometimes) and just being his happy self made him happy. The first time it happened, it wasn't planned. But Jared got Jensen all hot on stage with all the sidelong looks and playing with his hair, that he just had to take him. Right there, backstage, in his dressing room. 

They had some time between the panel and photo ops, so he asked Jared if he wanted to hang out with him. When they got to his room, Jensen locked the door behind them. Jared was about to get some water when Jensen got closer. He’d already gotten hard just thinking about what he would be doing to Jared. He is so close now that he can feel Jared’s firm ass on his hard cook. He can feel the twitch. He grabs Jared’s waist, startling Jared and causing him to drop the water bottle. Within seconds there is a big puddle on the carpet, but Jensen couldn’t care less.

He wants Jared, and he wants him _now_.

Jared moans and presses himself into Jensen’s hard dick, rubbing his perfect butt on it. His pants are also starting to get tight. Jared reaches around to squeeze Jensen’s ass. Right at that moment, Jensen moves his right hand from Jared’s hips very slowly. He starts to caress Jared's growing penis through his jeans. He can feel his dick moving underneath his fingers.

Jared bends his head back and moans into Jensen’s left ear. He says Jensen’s name, practically purring. Jensen moves his fingers along Jared’s growing bulge, pressing against it while moving up and down, up and down. He reaches up with his left hand and places it underneath Jared’s chin, turning his head to the right so they are now facing each other. He closes his eyes and kisses Jared. Soft brushes against his lips, still moving his hands over Jareds now very tight pants. Jared kisses him back just as softly, opening his mouth and running the tip of his tongue over Jensen’s plump upper lip before slowly moving forward into Jensen’s mouth.

Their tongues touch for the first time and Jensen’s hard cock twitches; he is already leaking precome. He moans and squeezes Jared’s cock. That's enough. He lets go of Jared and turns him around, fumbling with the belt buckle, trying to free the Padaconda. He opens it, following with the button before almost ripping the zipper off. Jensen pulls down Jared’s pants and Saxx at once. And...there it is. All big, hard, leaking, desperately waiting to be touched by Jensen. Jared takes a step back, carefully so he doesn't trip. When his butt hits the desk, he leans back, holding onto it.

Jensen quickly discards his own pants and they look at each other. Jensen takes a moment to run his eyes all over Jared’s body, caressing him with just a look. Finally, Jensen gets closer and touches Jared's dick--just the head, and Jared shivers, his dick twitching. Jensen gets down on his knees and licks the precome from Jared’s sensitive slit, just using the tip of his tongue. His eyes never leave Jared's face. 

God, Jared looks so beautiful like this, biting his lower lip, his eyes closed as he clenches the edge of the desk. Jensen takes Jared's stunning penis into his left hand, closing his lips around the head and circling it with his tongue. He slowly starts taking it deeper, sucking and moaning around Jared’s swollen cock.

He reaches down with his right hand, holding his own dick, moving his hand up and down, still keeping his eyes on Jared. He can see little beads of sweat forming on the other man's forehead. Jared starts to breathe faster, slowly thrusting into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen is leaking, rubbing the precome from the slit over the head using his thumb. Jared feels so good in his mouth and Jensen starts moaning again, which sends a huge shiver through Jared's body. He knows he can't hold it any longer. He wants to be inside Jared. He wants it so badly.

Jensen pulls his head back and Jared's dick pops out of his mouth. He gets up, turning Jared around. Jared bends over a little, grasping the table in front of him when Jensen suddenly presses his wet index finger against his sweet hole. He gasps and then moans loudly when Jensen starts moving his finger in and out, bending it a bit, hitting the sweet spot. He pulls his finger out, rubbing his and Jared’s combined precome onto his index and middle finger before pushing them both back into Jared’s hole. Jared gasps again, whispering, “Oh god, so good!”

Jensen adds his ring finger next. Thrusting his fingers in and out, Jensen stretches Jared out enough to take him. It feels so good, warm and tight and slick. He presses his teeth together and hisses, “Can´t wait any longer. You ready?” Jared just nods so Jensen removes his fingers. He holds his dick with his right hand, stroking the tip over Jared’s tender hole before slowly pushing inside. 

Jared is tighter than anyone Jensen has ever had. He doesn't want to hurt him, so he takes his sweet time. Jared leans over even farther, pushing out his ass and spreading his legs as much as possible with his pants still around his ankles. Jensen spreads Jared’s cheeks so he can see his aching dick pushing into Jared’s sweet, sweet hole.

He pushes all the way in and Jared moans, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” as he tilts his head back in pure pleasure. Jensen starts moving, pulling almost completely out then pushing all the way back in. He picks up the pace, Jared rocking back to meet his thrusts. He holds on to Jared’s hips so hard, he knows there will be bruises the next day. The thought just makes Jensen even harder. All he can focus on is how amazing it feels to be inside Jared, making Jared arch his back and moan like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. And it’s all just for Jensen.

He pauses then, pulling out and leading Jared over to the couch next to the desk. One look into each other's eyes is enough to know what the other man is thinking - _We have to get out of these pants!_

It happens so fast and suddenly Jared is on his back, legs thrown over Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen pushes back into Jared. He thrusts hard and deep, causing Jared’s cock to bounce against his stomach. Jensen knows it won't take either of them much longer before they come so he picks up the pace, slamming into Jared even harder and faster than before.

Jared panics, “Coming Jen! I´m coming!” Jensen is still thrusting like his life depends on it and he doesn't know where to look first- Jared’s orgasmic face or his pulsing cock. He flicks his eyes back and forth so that he doesn't miss anything. 

When Jared comes he closes his eyes, tilting his head back and arching his back in ecstasy. Jensen can see him clenching his teeth together, trying to make as little noise as possible as his come shoots all over his stomach and chest. Some even lands on his face and in his hair. It looks so hot to see Jared that way that it only takes Jensen seconds to follow.

He comes hard, filling Jared with every thrust. “Oh Jay, God, so good!” He kisses Jared’s left knee, lowering his legs from his shoulders and slowly pulling out. He watches his white gold liquid dripping out of Jared's swollen hole. Jensen runs a finger over it, gathering as much come as possible and licking it from his finger until there is nothing left.

“You taste so good, Jay.” Jared is shaking under Jensen’s touch because he is so sensitive. Jensen sees a happy smile on his face. He grabs the box of tissues and quickly cleans up the mess they made. After they are dressed again, Jensen moves closer to Jared and whispers into his ear, “Let's do this again sometime.” Then he unlocks the hotel door and they head out for the photo ops….


End file.
